Medaka's Born Winner Story Version
by tommon360
Summary: Hey sorry about the extra story I just didn't like the first one too many mistakes don't worry i won't do it again plus this story will have different twist to events but it will follow the main story all the way to the end of the manga their might be oc's in this for the twists in the story try to come up with an abnormality or your own minus for some of the oc's might use them
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

I wonder what that Kumagawa is up to such a naughty boy it's been ten years and he just vanishes do you hate me that much kumagawa it almost makes me heart broken.

Oh how awful he doesn't even know how to use bold text to explain the story so it's like we are jumping straight into the story.

So i'll take over as the author for now until he gets better with this but go easy on him he is a new author.

But first let me introduce myself my name is anshin'in ,the non-human,or even what kumagawa was so fond of najimi aijimu.

Oh yeah and you are probably wondering why i'm not dead well I have this abnormality that let's me go through dimensions I call it Mirror's Grace basically I'm a different anshin'in.

Speaking of dimensions I have found this peculiar dimension it is very strange indeed want to see come on let's go.

This Dimension will have a strange outcome I call it the born winner dimension!

Hakoniwa General Hospital...

Minus Patient:Misogi Kumagawa

The doctor will be right with you sweetie okay.

[Okay]

He was planning his whole operation for weeks thinking and trying out ways to get out of his predicament afraid of what would happen between him and his parents he couldn't come up with anything except this fake CD that he would bluff that had data on 2,000 abnormals to convince her to let him go and if that didn't work he would threatened her with her son and see how that works out.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a purple haired girl with a pink dress in a sad look in those brown eyes no to say they were sad was a understatement more like depressed and then he heard her speak

Why?

[Hm?]

Why am I here what reason is there all I do is make people sad they said I was a good child but all I did was make things worse I had all this knowledge and strength but I just made people sad.

([She is so sad it is almost interesting maybe I should play around with her for fun])

[Hey what is your name.]

Medaka...Medaka Kurokami.

[Well ya know what I think medaka I think you are a goddess made to help everyone with this knowledge and strength.]

At those words she found new hope and she couldn't explain the joy and love towards this boy so she couldn't help but express it

What is your name.

[Misogi Kumagawa why do you ask.]

Misogi Kumagawa will you marry me?!

([Huh she actually believed that well she is a little kid like me but if you have all this knowledge why would you be so gullible well I play along then.])

[Oh no i'm too much of a loser for someone like you plus we are too young so no.]

Her heart felt like it shatter and her world fell apart

[But we can still be friends.]

She felt some relief in her heart from those words

([This girl is just too interesting I can't leave the hospital just yet.])

Misogi Kumagawa the doctor is waiting for you.

([I guess I change my mind about that plan.])

As soon as he walked in he was treated to the sight of a small petite woman with blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair who would mistake her for some 12 year old girl

Hello what can I do for you.

[Put me down as abnormal please.]

Very well but may I ask why.

[Well I lose at everything not matter what I do and I don't mind.]

Hm..that is strange i will run a few tests on you but for now our session has ended for today okay.

[Yes ma'm.]

He was greeted to a warm smile from medaka when he came back

Wanna go play.

[Okay]

Through that afternoon they played all the games they could think of and kumagawa lost shamefully at all of them but laughed it off like it was nothing

Hey kumagawa how come you don't seem to mind losing.

[Well I was born a loser so I don't mind that much]

At that comment she snapped

You're not a loser!

[Eh?]

Not in my eyes I see a born winner.

([This girl is very interesting.])

Well that was a nice prologue I wonder what will be next I can see this little friendship turning into something more.

I'm anshin'in and I love you all(peace sign).


	2. Chapter 2:Vice President

**Didn't take me long to do it easier then I thought thanks anshin'in**

No problem

**Oh and I will probably be posting multiple chapters this weekend so heads up**

**But you can still do most of the narrating not good at that**

Okay~

Ooh I also been listening too this fun song it's called Want to be Winner

**Disclaimer**

**Now remember anshin'in I own no rights to Medaka Box series or Good Loser Kumagawa**

Yes I know ahem

I'm the hated one

I'm the despised one

Who's bound to end up losing

But no matter what

I want to prove that

I can play the leading role just fine!

I may not be cool

I may not be strong or noble

But against those righteous,beautiful,charming kids

I want to win despite my misfortune

I may not have any friends

But that's fine with me

Want to win gamble!

All that with a frivolous smile

That's who I am

**Hakoniwa Academy(13 years later)**

Do you find this world too ordinary?

Your future looking dim

Reality on cruise control

Fear not..

Life can still be dramatic!

**After Election**

Hey can you believe our new president?

She is smoking hot but I heard she's crazy

She is only a first year but she won by a huge margin

I heard she is the best in sports and academics

Out of the whole crowd one girl stood out with a small figure a big curl blue in her hair and blue eyes with blue hair too match making her way to a black haired boy with a manga in his hand

Hello Kumagawa-kun

Shirauni Handsode Blood:AB Eyesight:1.5 Left and Right

Looks like little princess won

[Sigh..Here we are on monday reading my manga do you have to bother me with medaka's election especially when I lost Shirauni-chan.]

Misogi Kumagawa Age:17 Senior Blood:AB Dominant Hand:Right

Oh yeah that's true you tried running for president too along with that kanoya guy at least he got 2% of the votes but you got 0%.

[It's expected from a loser like me especially after that speech I made only one person was left standing and even she look like she was gonna piss herself did you just say 2%?]

That's right with 98% of votes she came in first by a landslide.

She is so use to standing in front of crowds her speeches are amazing.

[Heh I wouldn't say she is use to standing in front more like standing over.]

Hmm that's true hehe.

So what's the plan Kumagawa are you gonna join student council.

[Hm nope it's been fun hanging out with that trouble maker but I've been student council before I just wanted to have fun with being president this year.I'd guess I'll have to avoid her plus I wanna enjoy my senior year in peace.]

As he was opening door he didn't face the entrance to see medaka

Uh kumagawa.

[I mean she is so smart she passes back into stupid I'm sure even a loser like myself can avoid a idiot like that.]

He didn't even have time to react as five strong fingers gripped don't on his skull

Really you shouldn't be so cruel kumagawa.

Helllooo shirauni do ya know where kumagawa went

Oh hyuuga-kun, kumagawa-kun just got swept away by the scary student president.

Are you telling me their is something between them.

Yeah some consider them childhood friends.

**Student Council Office**

[Did ya really have to do that Student Council President I mean it's not my fa-]

Yes it is your fault and what's with the formalities just call me like ya use to Medaka-chan.

[I know it's not gonna be easy but do you have to get help from me of all people.]

As he was saying this Medaka started to undress once he turned around all the blood almost rushed out of his nose from seeing medaka in just her panties and bra

Oh I almost forgot how much of a pervert you are.

[I don't know what your talking about]

As he was saying this he took pictures of medaka from different angles with his phone.

Oh and if anyone else sees those pictures ill burn all your manga got it?But this is hardly the type of behavior I would expect from someone I'd bathe with until six grade.

[Yes Miss President~plus it doesn't matter if I see such a sexy girl in panties I might lose it.]

Now down to the subject of the matter.I didn't bring you here because I needed your help quite the opposite.I've yet to encounter a job that's too challenging for me.I need you.I want you by my side now,let's take a look at the suggestion box.

[Oh yes the suggestion box one of your campaign promises.]

It looks like someone already submitted so soon.

Dear miss medaka please clean the kendo dojo and tell the bullies too fuck off Sincerely, Anonymous(**I own no rights to Medaka Abriged either)**

Well off too the kendo dojo

**Kendo Dojo**

Eh?Who the hell are you?

Good afternoon we are here too answer too a submission from the suggestion box.

Oh I heard about that so you're the new psycho you may have gotten 98% of votes but we are the other 2%.

Hmm a very nice know I used to do a little kendo myself.

(What when did she take it away from me I couldn't even feel it let alone sense it)

([Bare handed disarm a master level kendo skill not a skill that you can do if you just did a little kendo.])

Surround her!

Uniform modifications,hair dyes,and accessories it's like a parade of school I'm not one too talk.

At that moment Medaka dashed forward at unbelievable speeds creating afterimages.

But you definitely shouldn't can stunt your growth and your denying yourself a reason to look forward to being a adult.

When did she.

My cigarettes.

Is she a ninja!?

([Just like before it was only kendo she is just so fast with her footwork amateurs would think she would've created afterimages of herself])

This place is a mess it's hard too believe it's even school property.

So now you're gonna lecture us?

You're not welcome here prez.

Don't get full of yourself.

Unsightly

([And here comes Kurokami Medaka's forte Proof of One's Worth.])

I'm sure you were earnest kendo practitioners.

You must have been through a traumatic experience,which caused you to go astray.

No,we're just a bunch of thugs who like wooden swords and hanging out together.

Were you abandoned by your parents?

Were you not blessed with a good teacher?

Did your friends betray you?

Fear not.

I shall rehabilitate you.

Once I'm done,you will be devoted to your sword.

I shall correct what is wrong,teach you what is right.

I shall help you improve,and help you change.

You will never slack off again.

You will never laugh or cry again.

Commence with one thousand swings!

[So it looks like you might just reform them.]

Indeed,though I wonder where you stand with the student council.

[I'll think about joining.]

**Next Day**

So I've been wondering are you slow in the head why does a senior like you get dragged around by a freshman.

[It's not like I wanna join the council but she is my child hood friend and my best friend so what choice do I 's just that she doesn't know how much she shines and expects everyone to be at her level especially me she has never had to work hard and have no results or be depressed but as a loser even I could do my best to make medaka happy.]

Hey don't worry the student council will be recruiting members after school so you don't have to worry about her anymore isn't that great.

([Don't joke like that.])

**Later on that day**

**[**Okay maybe I should swing by the dojo no she doesn't need my to he-Blam!]

Kumagawa laid unconscious as a wooden sword whacked against his head.

The student council is useless I told you to get rid of them not water them.

**Hakoniwa Academy Hallways**

Good afternoon Miss weren't you in the Kendo I heard that kumagawa-kun doesn't plan to join the student council.

Are you concerned for me shiranui-chan

Of course not.

That's what I thought.

But don't you think it's kind of suspicious someone would send that message no ordinary student could have done that.

I don't know and I don't care

Even if was my classmate hyuuga-kun who is a national level kendo master with anger issues who got into a lot of fights back in middle school

I don't care

**Kendo Dojo**

Come on.

I was trying to be a good boy in High School.

Wh-Who are you

Me?I'm just a serious little first year.

A serious guy,who seriously wanted to do some serious kendo.

[You know when you say you're serious like that you sound like a idiot.]

What!?

[Not that it matters but if this was a manga you would be more of a side character.]

You again why can't you just lay down and die!Oh I see so you decided to side with that freak girl.

While he was raising his sword he didn't notice the 7 screws that pinned him to the wall in a instant

What the hell is this?Don't you get it I'm whacking these weeds I'm in the right.

[Well since I'm supporting medaka it's my role as the main character to take over when medaka isn't and Medaka is more in the right so if try to call her a freak girl or wrong I'll skewer you.]

After those words hyuuga ripped away from his shirt too get free from the screws

Like I give a idiots are wasting my time don't you know a third dan in kendo is-

He was interrupted with a foot to his face making him crash through the wall

[You a quick way to win a I lose again.]

**After School**

Damn you kumagawa I'll train harder then make you pay.

You shouldn't lose your temper classmate hyuuga

Mi-Miss President aren't you suppose to be recruiting officers.

You don't have to worry I sent a delegate.

**Student Council Recruitment Meeting**

Um who are you?

The President

**After School**

It seems kumagawa-kun gave you a stern he is the only person who would worry about me I appreciate it.

So what is this payback for using you?

I don't understand.

I promised to offer assistance 24 hours a day,365 days a year.

I'm here for a different reason

(Dear Miss Prez,My classmate has a nasty personality will you please cure him?)

Sh-Shirauni!

Unsightly,I'm sure you were once a angelic innocent boy but you were starved from love and it turned you into a solitary not.I will show affection upon you so you never do it again.

Aaaaaaaaaah!

**Student Council Office **

So have you finally decided?

[Yes I would like to join the student council.]

Very well I was gonna have you be General Affairs Manager but that position doesn't suit you well since you aren't good with I decided to give you the vice president though your suppose to work your way up.

[Thank you very much.]

As he received his new position he put on his new student council uniform which seemed to sparkle

[Oh i've been meaning too tell you what is with the flowers?]

I plant one every time I resolve a conflict from a see my dream is too one day fill this whole school with flowers.

[That's just like you Medaka I can tell this is gonna be one hell of a senior year for me but it's looks like we gonna need to find recruits since ya missed the meeting.]

Doesn't matter your all I need in the end kumagawa-kun.I should be thanking you so thank you.

([Medaka's second forte tsundere but it won't work on me because I love Medaka regardless.])

**Okay that chapter was long as hell trying to fit a whole episode in one chapter is hard I will try to make the chapters a little shorter but not too much will be boring then**

Honestly you complain too much this probably won't even be long to the viewers.

**Hey I'm a normal guy now if I was some abnormal close to medaka then I won't mind plus I'm the writer**

Sigh what a baby this is the first chapter hope you like it people(peace sign).


	3. Chapter 3:Track Team

**Hello like I said before I will make chapters shorter but not to short**

Hmm so how long you think it will take you to make this whole story to end my estimate is around 1 year.

**I don't know but my real problem is how many chapters do you think this is gonna take?**

Probably around 70

**Oh man that's gonna be a lot of chapters**

Indeed but for now on to the new chapter

**Hakoniwa Academy(Student Council Office)**

It looks like our new submission came with a name Ariake of class 2-9 I presume.

Ah yes I know I shouldn't be asking underclassmen for help but I had no one else too turn to.

No need to be shy ask away I'm prepared to help anyone in need.

([She doesn't even try to show any respect for upper class men what a shame.])

(Is he really reading hentai while the president speaks) said ariake with a face red as a tomato

After telling her story

So when I said I needed help

That's terrible said medaka while examining the shoe.

You see I was selected for a sprint at a upcoming meet I was so happy even though I knew my upper class men would shun me you see it's rare for second years to sprint so three days ago my spikes were ruined.

[It's obvious third years from track team did it after all you said it yourself it's rare for a second year to compete.I can't help but sympathize with those third years well at least their luck isn't as worst as mine I'm getting beat by a first year] said kumagawa with a depressed tone.

The coach can't know he can't I don't know what to do "sob" I'm so stressed I can't sleep at night.

As she was crying kumagawa patted her on the shoulder

[There there as a loser you seem like a loser to so I will help you]

But didn't you just say you sympathize with them?!

[Oh medaka-chan I'm sure you already figured it out as long as I've known you now then tell us medaka.]

A girl on track team,who happens to have a very long career,who happens to be a amazing sprinter on track wears the same spikes as you ariake the person is there for left handed reads the newspaper and lives in block 23 that is our culprit.

Huh?

The culprit ruined these shoes with recently purchased scissors and she was very precise when cutting up the shoe because she she would have to know the weak points of the shoe and she left the logo untouched this might be strange but she might have a attachment to the shoe for the fuga moo newspaper she has to have taken it from past few weeks.(**I'm sorry can't tell what type of newspaper she is talking about work with me.)**She wouldn't have bought a newspaper just to do this no sir she must have use old newspapers lying around the house.

But I don't get it what does block 23 have to do with this?

You can only get the 14th edition of fuga moo newspaper if you live in block 23 she is probably a subscriber.

That's incredible her deduction skills are insane I'm freaked out right now.I guess I'll confront her now.

[Hold on now we just got a few clues but there are weakness in that deduction isn't that right miss prez.]

Humph.

[Anyone of the third years can be left handed or all them a lot of people live on block 23 and she could have gotten that newspaper from the garbage if she was we gonna be desperate so will have to identify the culprit first okay.]

**Track Course (After School)**

Track team member Ishaya Senpai class 3-9 she is left handed uses the same spikes as you can see she has been a subscriber to the fuga moo newspaper for three years there ya have it .

[Ooh she is third year too I wonder if she is my type or maybe what type of lingerie she wears.]

Let's just stay focused said shirauni with a deadpan expression

Oh and she lost her starting position when ariake was selected.

[Looks like we have our culprit but it's not like we can go up and ask her huh?]

Ishaya of the third are you the culprit?

[Oh boy as expected she never learns does she?]

No just leave me alone

As she took off medaka ran after her

[And there off let's follow them.]

After a long time of sprinting which led to a sunset ishaya was finally cornered

So it looks like you didn't hear me so Ishaya the third are you the culprit?

No I don't have anything to do with that I din't use scissors or send ariake a letter to quit track.

(What am I saying!?)

Oh you know nothing at all?

She is gonna kill me.

As she stumbled medaka captured her in a embracing hug

Well if you don't know anything that's fine I'm sorry I interrupted your were running very hard there I can tell you practice keep up the hard work.

I don't get it doesn't she know how to doubt others

[Nope but she does know how to trust others.]

She even turns even the worst people into the best and I'm not saying this to be cool I mean it as the truth I will learn from my past mistakes even that one time.

**Flashback**

Kumagawa why why did you kill her why!

**Flashback Ended**

**Next day**

Hello Kumagawa-kun I have something to tell you

[Does it have something to do with the request?]

Yes my shoes were replaced and she gave this apology letter

What is this how dare that criminal still her sneakers

([That's the end of this mystery but that memory left me a bad headache])

**And that's the end of this chapter**

I wonder what kumagawa meant by that he has changed a little from the other kumagawa

**Indeed but that's one of the reasons that makes this story special until next time**

Bye Bye(peace sign)


	4. Chapter 4:Animal Instinct

**Hey this is the last chapter for this weekend**

[We have 3 submissions is a request for a new room from the basketball team.A request for new cafeteria products and this last one Hm? find my lost puppy.]

A puppy?

[Don't worry medaka-chan I will handle that one.]

You know me more than anyone that me and animals don't mix.

**Outside**

That's a surprise the president actually has a weakness?

[Yup it all started when she was in first grade was assigned to take care of class pets to where something happened to where it left her emotionally scarred.]

But won't that affect her work?

[Which is exactly why I'm here to take care of the animal.]

Okey dokey.I think you are suppose to take a left here.

As soon as they turned they saw a menacing dog with ragged marks all over it and aura that was terrifying

[Well it looks like she was over exaggerating with the picture wanna help me catch it?]

What me why no way I'm just a ordinary human being who watches from a safe distance as her friend suffers that's all I'm doing nothing special about me no sire and I will take pictures of your valiant effort.

[Well here goes.]

As the dog and kumagawa charged at each other they-

**Infirmary**

[What happen?]

You were almost mauled to death trying to capture the dog.

[So I lose at trying to capture wild life guess I'll tell medaka.]

**Student Council Office**

[So there ya have it we were able to locate the target but was unsuccessful with the capture.]

Looks like ya were entirely to close for comfort during the six months it grew into a adult.

[No it's worse the thing grew feral on us.I met with akizuki-senpai,the one who submitted the request I didn't really want to tell her what happen.]

You were up against a strong dog Borzoi the russian wolfhound it's known to hunt down wolves.

[So that's why I lost against it don't worry I won't give up plus shirauni will help.]

Shirauni?

[Yeah she will probably help if I ask her nicely.]

Wait I can't let you get help from another person just because of my short comings.

[What about the other requests?]

Already finished,therefore will start again together in response to the suggestion box.

**Outside**

[I like this cosplay side of you maybe you should dress like this more.]said kumagawa while taking pictures

Who's that?

It was medaka in a doggie costume which didn't hide her curves or any of her cleavage with a big puppy helmet that showed medaka's face

Can't you tell it's me.I will convince the dog I'm a friend,when dealing with animals it's important to reach out to them.

Well she is dumb does stupid things and is even scared of animals.

[Oh she is not scared of animals,animals are scared of her.]

Huh?

Come on I'll pet you,play with you,and I'll love you so come on.

The dog was terrified of her because of her aura and decided to hide behind kumagawa and shirauni

So that's what you meant.

[Yup when she was assigned as to taking care of them rabbits hid in their cages fish stayed under water and one time when we went to the zoo the animals wouldn't come out they didn't realize the personality just the power.]

**Student Council Office **

[Looks like it was reunited with it's owner and is better behaved know.]

I just wanted it to"sob"like me

[There there medaka-chan.]

**End of chapter**

**So sad not to be loved by animals**

Yeah but that's what happens when you have such power(peace sign)


	5. Chapter 5:Rebels

**Hello my great fans**

And hello my lovely fans

**Next Chapter**

Next Chapter

**Hakoniwa Academy**

[Well I tried everything in sports but nothing worked so that's of the check list]said kumagawa

"Well I accomplished something today drinking 5 liters of ramen ever day"said shirauni

"Ramen is not a beverage"said hyuuga

"Anyways you got keep low for now kumagawa people are calling you the Student Council's Club Crusher"said hyuuga

[Oh yeah I forgot you were here kumagawa are looking out for me I feel so loved]said kumagawa

"Idiot I'm just warning you"said hyuuga

[Oh another thing why are sitting at this table like we are friends or something]said kumagawa

"I-I just felt like sitting here"said hyuuga

"So you want to be good a something right kumagawa I know just the thing come with me"said kanoya

**On top of the school**

"So you wanna be good at something don't we try defeating medaka you know you hate her as much as I do."said kanoya

[Well I guess so]said kumagawa

"That's the spirit kumagawa"said kanoya

"Are you going to really join them"said medaka

[Of course it wouldn't be fair if I didn't give them a fighting chance]said kumagawa

"Very well I will defeat you and the rebels"said medaka

**After School**

"Idiots I can't rely on you that's why I got hired help"said kanoya

The door slid open showing kumagawa

"Well speak of the de-"said kanoya before a screw destroyed the crates

"What the hell do ya think you're doing kumagawa"said kanoya

[I'm only being a good comrade,if you can't defeat me you won't be able to defeat medaka don't worry it will be easy since I'm a loser]said kumagawa while narrowing his eyes

"What the hell are you babbling about!"said kanoya while trying to swing two bats at him

Before he knew it every delinquent along with kanoya was pierced with screws

[Oh yeah I'm not allowed to kill them I'll just heal them and say it wasn't my fault oh yeah I almost forgot about medaka]said medaka

**Student Council Office**

"No one is coming"said medaka with annoyed tone

[Don't worry everyone else couldn't make it but I will be your opponent I will give you all of my feelings]said kumagawa

"Right!"said medaka with a fierce blush

They both charged at each other beginning their fight

Well aren't they just adorable when are you gonna hook them up

**Not for a long time probably at the minus arc**

They is long but I don't mind and I hope you don't either(peace sign)


	6. Chapter 6:Rivals

**New chapter sorry for the wait super bowl sunday but enough about sports this is about the story**

**Judo Club**

The two judo practitioners struggled to pin the other to the ground

"Seems like the club crasher isn't coming"said the green haired beauty

"That's because a loser like him can't keep up with any us"said the blonde youth

"Do you know this for a fact"said the green haired beauty

"Of course the only shining star is the beautiful medaka-chan

**Trail**

"Hey senpai you have been really nice to me lately why?"said ariake

"No I haven't"said ishaya while dashing off only to be swept up in order to not get hit by the sign

"You know you should be careful we don't want to hurt ourselves,well see ya later"said the blonde youth

"Y-Yeah"said ishaya while slightly blushing

"Senpai!"said ariake

"Hey ariake who was that"said ishaya

"Oh every second year girl knows him Akune Kouki the judo prince"said ariake

**Akune Kouki Class:2-11 Blood Type:Ab Qualifications:Judo 2nd Dan**

**Student Council Office**

"We are going to the judo club"said medaka while in a bra and panties

[Wow love that pose you're doing I can't believe you love showing your body off]said kumagawa while taking pictures

"I can't help but show my body off e-especially t-t-to a child hood fr-friend"said medaka while blushing furiously

[Oh did you say we are going to the judo club]said kumagawa

"Yes,you can also see your old friend again"said medaka

[Oh boy that's the reason I stayed away from that club me and him have some bad history]said kumagawa

"Well this is your chance to make amends"said medaka

**Judo Club**

"Hey,hey,hey!Welcome to the dojo.I am the Team Captain Nabeshima Nekomi!I'm so glad you can join us,Student Council President Kurokami Medaka"said nabeshima raising out her hand

"We shall render any assistance we can"said medaka while shaking her hand

"Yep,yep.I'm counting on you,Kurokami-chan"said nabeshima

"You see,I'm really only the captain in name I'm having trouble finding a someone wants say hello on our team,Akune!"said nabeshima

"It has been quite some time,Medaka-san.I have stayed in the background not wishing to disturb you,as you reformed the student council.I have awaited the day when we would be reunited"said akune

"Dispense with the ceremony,Akune the second people are watching,For a man of your stature to behave in such a manner sets a bad precedent."said medaka

"On the contrary,I feel no shame submitting myself to you.I shall never be able to adequately express my gratitude-"said akune before having hand grasp down on his skull

"If you wish to express your gratitude stand tall!Chest out!"said medaka

"Y-Yes ma'am,as you wish medaka-san"said akune

"Now go over there to kumagawa you have much to discuss"said medaka

"Hello what's your name again?"said akune while having a scowl

[Oh I'm hurt you would never ever forget your best friend from middle school remember me kumagawa]said kumagawa

"Oh yeah I couldn't recognize since you don't have that foul aura around you so the loser can't even be feared anymore a ending fitting of a loser,hell even your foul stench is the reason why medaka lost how dare you go against medaka"said akune still scowling

[It's just for fun besides why do you bow to her she obviously doesn't like you and never will like you we are both losers of love]

"You little bastard are you trying to say something my body exist to serve her insect"said akune

[So I'm a insect and your a viper or more like it I am a loser who was feared by many but now I am just a loser and you are just a feeble bitch of medaka's.I would say the normal person would choose being a loser than being someone's bitch.]said kumagawa

"You are gonna wish you never said that especially when you thrown onto the floor like a pathetic worm then we will see who is the bitch"said akune

"Now then,in my opinion,judo cannot be taught by is something you must learn so,I shall begin assessing your you believe yourself worthy,step forward"said medaka

"I'm first i am Jounan,the assistant captain!I'm the closest to surpassing the captain,and you can't blame me if I accidentally touch your tits during the match!said jounan reaching for her breasts

But to his surprise medaka slammed him to the ground with her grapple

"I told you come at once it!"said medaka while charging at everyone

"Aren't you surprised kumagawa-kun"said nabeshima

[No not really this is expected she has always been a powerhouse no normal person can stop her,only a being like me has a chance of stopping her]

"I agree the reason why you are a loser is because you lost at everything but from those losses you know all weakness so what's medaka"said nabeshima

[Now that would be shameful of me but I could tell you if you give me peek under that outfit]said kumagawa

"Maybe that can be arranged kumagawa-kun"said nabeshima with a wink and a blush

"Enough I will not let you talk and such a vulgar nature about medaka I shall punish you"said akune

[Well if it isn't the puppet,decided to talk after your pimp stopped slapping you around]said kumagawa

"Now,now this can all be settle through a judo match"said nabeshima

[Sounds fair]said kumagawa

Now kumagawa was in a judo uniform on the mat along with akune

Alright the match is kumagawa-kun against akune to make it fair kumagawa-kun needs 1 point to win and akune needs 10 no time limit and we will be using standard equipment oh if akune wins we keep kumagawa and if akune loses you get to take or leave akune,okay ready begin!"said nabeshima

As akune rushed at him kumagawa did nothing as he was pinned numerous times until the count of 9

"Pathetic you can't even put up a decent fight los-"said akune before he started noticing he was shaking

[Sorry I truly wanted make this a fair fight because you would probably wouldn't even touch me in this kind of state,truth is I never lost my aura I just learned how to control it since I couldn't stop trying to attack medaka because of my mentality]said kumagawa

"So t-this i-is what yo-you planned all alon-g you basical-l-ly lied"said akune while shivering

[Yeah that's what I do]said kumagawa

"Argh!"said akune while trying to punch him only to miss and fall flat on the ground

[Hey that counts as a pin right]said kumagawa

"Uh yes kumagawa wins"said nabeshima

"Tell me why did you want kumagawa"said medaka

"Making a loser like him into a winner would have been our greatest accomplishment"said nabeshima

"I see"said medaka

"You probably don't won't me in the group right I can understand"said akune

[Oh you will be joining the student council]said kumagawa

"I will"said akune

[Of course we need or own puppy especially when we are gonna use this leash to give a walk around like a good doggie]said kumagawa showing him a collar and leash making akune shake

"Enough joking around kumagawa one shouldn't treat his underclassmen like that"said medaka

[Oh alright come on doggie even men who kisses other peoples asses is worth something I guess]said kumagawa

(I'm so happy that I get to be with medaka-chan even if a bastard like him is around her no matter what I won't let him corrupt you)

**End of chapter**

Aren't you glad that you put your dumb sports outside to right this story I don't get how man like that crap

**Well you are a girly girl and I am man who happens to have a passion for sports and anime so case closed**

Whatever,love you my adorned fans(peace sign)


	7. Chapter 7:Sink or swim

**Hello everyone sorry it took me so long computer was having trouble for now lets jump into the chapter**

"Can I quit the student council kumagawa"said akune

[Someone has to do all this work handsome-san]said akune

"You're one to talk bastard you're reading manga"said akune

[True but look at medaka go]said kumagawa

Medaka was signing papers and neatly putting them in stacks at inhuman speeds

"Actually I'm starting to get overwhelmed by work as well"said medaka

[Well you are human superhuman but still human]said kumagawa

"Thanks to all the club activities their are too many requests for funds"said medaka with a annoyed tone

[Guess not having a treasurer is hurting us but I think I found our new treasurer]said kumagawa

"Since I was in the judo club I realize where they are coming from a dollar helps out"said akune

"Everything you try to do in this world you need money,I guess I have to spend my funds"said medaka

[That wont be necessary medaka(This is really ridiculous medaka solved one of the hardest math problems but we are having trouble with funds)]said kumagawa

"Oh I got idea how about we do a inter club meet,I'm in charge of this club track race but we could turn it into a race for all clubs and whoever wins gets all the funds"said akune cheerfully

[(But he calls me a dirty trickster I can tell you just want to make your work load smaller])said kumagawa

"That would be good if it was fair even if the track team played around they still would win"said medaka

[Then how about this event instead of the race,I got this as a suggestion from the suggestion box]said kumagawa while pulling out a paper it said our new 50 m pool isn't being used a whole lot,and I think that's a you think of something that would allow the school to make use of it

**Classroom**

"A club battle swim meet?"said shirauni in a confused tone

[Yes it's being held next sunday whoever wins gets a increase in funds oh can you]said kumagawa with a blush

"Yes ecchi baka I will get swimsuit pictures of all the girls in swimsuits but it will cost you extra to actually have the photos"said shirauni a little annoyed

[Wonderful]said kumagawa joyfully

"Even though you lowered chances of track you increased chances for water based athletes"said shirauni

[True but no sport is fair for everyone]said kumagawa

"Hey do you wanna know the swim team they are the most money loving guys you'll see"said shirauni

[No thanks]said kumagawa

"Eh?Are you sure?"said shirauni in a stunned tone

[Positive I you told me enough guys greedy for money are one of the worst types of bastards]said kumagawa with a smug grin

**Swim Club**

"A swim meet?A retarded event"said the blonde one

"Now now think of it as a event made especially for us"said the black haired guy

"Right,right we'll get money if we win,so we don't need to complain"said the brown haired girl

"We also be one step closer to our dream of swimming in a pool full of money"said the black haired guy

"We'll jump for money,we'll swim for money,we'll sink for money"all three of them said in union

**Swim Team Captain Senior,Class 2 Yakushima**

**Swim Team Vice Captain Junior Class 2 Tame Gashima**

**Swimming Team Ace Freshman Class 2 Kikajima**

**Sunday at the 50 m pool event**

[Looks like everybody is here even a few people we know]said kumagawa

"Oh kumagawa~do you like my bikini"said medaka in a seductive voice

As soon he turned around he couldn't help but get nosebleed as soon as he saw her as her most modest parts were shown some were shown more than others

[Forget the other girls I just take pictures of you]said kumagawa with a blush as red as a tomato

"Thanks for the flattery kumagawa~."said medaka in a sing song voice she then picked up the microphone and start speaking"Listen up everyone!It's time to start the competition!It's said those who don't work,don't eat!We're going to go against the grain!In fact I rather say this those who work can go ahead and eat!If you guys want those club funds,then go and win it!"said medaka in a encouraging voice

**End of chapter the reason why I didn't add the little yatishiro and akune chapter because this story will mainly focus on main events and no fillers**

For now bye bye(peace sign)


End file.
